


Pokemon A Different Journey Johto Arc

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Teams Saturn and Nexus from the Pokemon Liquid Crystal video game on Gameboy Advanced will appear. Axel and Zane the rivals will appear too. We'll have to stop Team Saturn from capturing the Legendary Pokemon and those two boys will assist us.





	1. Don't Touch That Dile

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday August the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the kitchen and we left for the Johto Region.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We got the stolen Totodile back and we met the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni's son Milton.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl2589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The Double Trouble Header

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guy organization Team Saturn makes it's first appearance and so do two new Pokemon Trainers. Zane and Axel.

We walked out to Route 29 and we saw Casey with her Pokemon.   
Casey:"Rattata,Pidgey and Chikorita let's train really hard to beat Falkner."   
She said.   
A male Team Saturn Admin and a male Team Saturn Grunt raced over to Casey.   
Male Team Saturn Admin:"Do you know where Latias and Latios the Legendary Pokemon are at?"   
He asked.   
Casey:"No." "I've never heard of those two Pokemon before so I don't know where they're at."   
She said.   
Me:"Uh oh." "Those two are from Team Saturn." "They appeared when I played Pokemon Liquid Crystal copy number one on my gameboy advanced."   
I said.   
Me:"I couldn't get over to Gym #5 in Cianwood City which really stinks." "All thanks to that Surf glitch."   
I said.  
Zane and Axel raced over to us.  
Zane tossed all of his Pokeballs into the air and all of the Pokémon came out next to him.  
Nonshiny male Porygon2,nonshiny male Breloom and nonshiny male Umbreon.  
Nonshiny male Lapras,nonshiny male Houndoom and nonshiny male Heracross.  
Axel tossed all of his Pokeballs into the air and all of the Pokémon came out next to him.  
Nonshiny male Quagsire,nonshiny male Arcanine and nonshiny male Hitmonlee.  
Nonshiny male Salamence,nonshiny male Weezing and nonshiny male Electabuzz.  
Me:"No way!" "That red haired boy is Axel!"  
I said.  
Me:"That other boy is Zane."  
I said.  
The Team Saturn Grunt sent out his two nonshiny male Magnemites and he smirked evilly.  
The Team Saturn Admin sent out his three Pokémon and he smirked evilly.  
Nonshiny male Nidorino,nonshiny male Dugtrio and nonshiny female Vulpix.  
Me:"I'll deal with the Team Saturn Grunt."   
I said.  
Misty:"I'll deal with the Team Saturn Admin."  
She said.  
Russel:"That won't be necessary."  
He said.  
Russel walked over to us and he smiled.  
Russel:"We're disbanding Team Saturn forever."  
He said.  
Team Saturn Admin:"What the heck?" "Why do you want to quit Boss?"  
He asked.  
Russel:"I don't want to be a criminal anymore."  
He said.  
Milton:"Get out of here right now before I call the police."  
He said.  
All three of the Team Saturn members left and all of the Pokémon were called back.  
Zane:"Phew." "I'm really glad that we didn't have to battle against them."  
He said.  
Axel:"I'm going to travel around with the two red haired girls." "They're beautiful."  
He said.  
Zane:"Me too."  
He said.  
Zane and Axel joined the group.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Jason:"Megan I can't wait to meet your Real World friends Brianna Hisey,Crystal Miller and Laura Healey."  
He said.  
Me:"You're going to love them Jason." "They're really funny."  
I said.  
We said farewell to our new friend Casey and we continued on our journey to Cherrygrove City.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
